My Kagami Can Be Quite An Adorable Fluffy Ball Sometimes
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Aomine's working as a mascot.


So then I was in this convection at a shopping mall and I saw a mascot being all giddly and high. Instantly I thought of how hilarious Aomine would be in that costume. XD Oh, and there were girls so yeah. It's a stupid story anyways, hope you enjoy, though. \o/

Note: In Aomine's POV.

* * *

"Let us welcome, Buddy!" The cheers and squeals from the children and the workers resounded in my ears loudly despite the thick mascot suit I was wearing. I had no choice but to take this job. I was in need of money, and fast. Our 1st Anniversary, the day when I confessed to Kagami, was just around the corner and I want to buy a present, a gift, a whatever, for him. Of course, sex is afterwards but I want to be romantic on such an important and special day. _Gawd, what have I become?_ I sighed restlessly but for the sake of Kagami, I must not complain.

I would never want anybody seeing me in such a thing. I would ever agree to this was because they ensured my identity would be kept unknown to the fuckers that were unrelated and, their pay was _fantastic_.Of all the mascots, why must I be the Milo one? It's name is Buddy for Pete's sake and it's not even a _human_! It's a freaking Milo packet! On top of those, I need to dance a really stupid dance! How the fuck can I live if someone I know saw me?! I frowned and walked out energetically, which was rare and forceful, to the center of the stage. I don't have to plaster a fake grin on my face since the mascot was already grinning, very widely and fake, might I add. Sheesh, I bet kids don't have brains.

I danced in while the other workers, mostly females, dances around me. It was the most stupidest thing I have ever done! I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly as my movements faltered in hesitations. _Satsuki's gonna get it when I'm done._ I cursed and continued. It felt like forever before the dance ended. I let out a sigh of relief and wanted to walk down the stage but I was blocked by the bunch of female workers. _There's more?!_I can feel the rage rising inside me. I was never informed of another event. All they ever told me was I need to dance that retarded dance and that's all. The workers started to squeal, gathering around me before they jumped and shouted enthusiastically while their boobs wiggled. I have only noticed it now that most of them were busty. Finally, something worth my while. I smirked and stood there, enjoying the view.

After what seems like a second, it ended. There is a saying that says; for the good times pass faster. I guess there's no room left for arguments. The attention of the children soon went back to the games and activities while I was given the time to change. I took off the mascot and fanned myself. It was so damn _fucking_ warm inside that thing. Portion of my black V-neck shirt was soaked in sweat as my jeans that were not supposed to be tight stuck onto my legs like glue, my short blue hair was damped, too.

"Good job, Aomine-kun." A barely C brunette approached me with a cute smile with her fingers intertwined behind her. Her tone was nervous and excited for God knows what reason. Maybe my charisma's too strong for her to handle? Screw her, I bet most of the girls couldn't stand it. I'm sexy and I know it. I smirked and I can see her cheeks turning a bright shade of red as her friends that were hiding nearby started to nudge one another's arm in excitement. "I-I can treat you to something, as a reward. Or…do you have any suggestions?" She asked shyly.

"Well—" Before I could finish my sentence, my arm was pulled by an amazing force causing me to bang onto something hard but fleshy.

"Sorry girls, but he's reserved." Kagami's voice said protectively with a slight hint of jealously. I blinked at him in bewilderment. _How did he know..?_ I'm pretty sure I never told me. "Momoi-san told me." As if he could hear what I was thinking, he whispered the answer to my question. _Of course, Satsuki did. She'll get it two times now._ I rolled my eyes and scoffed inwardly in aggregation.

"E-Eh? I'm sorry…" The girl said softly, sounding guilty as she walked away. I don't feel any pity for her, though. It's her fault for getting trying to hook herself on me. I watched as she leave before I felt the grasp on my arm loosened. I turned to look at Kagami.

Surprisingly, he was blushing. After what he did? Publicly showing to the world that I am his property? And now he's blushing like a virgin? I couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle as I straightened my back.

"What?" Guessed he heard me. He glanced at me with a curious face.

"You're the cutest thing ever, Kagami." I said with a smirk obvious in my voice as I bore into his eyes.

"Go away." He said coyly and turned his heels to leave with that adorable blush adorned on his cheeks. I shook my head in defeat, letting out a sigh before putting up my usual smirk face and caught up with him. I slackened my pace to walk side by side with him, glancing to see whether he still had the pink hues; there's still some. I chuckled softly and looked in front of me, me hand reaching towards his so that I can cling my fingers onto his ring finger and pinky. He tried to pull away but I tightened the grasp. I sensed him hesitate for a short while before he returned the cling; I smiled and laced our fingers lovingly, squeezing his as I nuzzled closer so our shoulders would brush against each other's every time we take a step. His blush got darker. Despite his attempt to hide his face, I can still see the happy smile etching brightly on my beautiful Kagami.

* * *

A/N: -bangs head on table- I know it's stupid. OTL


End file.
